un regalo y una segunda oprtunidad
by kushina namikaze 14
Summary: despues de ser engañado por mizuki un hombre aparece ante naruto ¿quien sera? ¿y que querra de naruto? es mi primer fic esperro que sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer capitulo espero que les guste

Persona normal hablando

*persona normal pensando*

Biju o invocación hablando

*biju o invocación pensando*

Prologo: nueva oportunidad

En la aldea de la hoja, se encontraba un niño rubio de ojos azules y 3 extrañas marcas a cada lado de sus mejillas. El era Naruto Uzumaki el jinchuriki del kyubi no yoko. El estaba sentado en la hamaca pensando

*no puedo creer que ese bastardo de mizuki me allá engañado, era obvio que el pergamino se llamaba prohibido por algo no, encima me vengo a enterar que el zorro de nueve colas esta sellado en mi estomago, lo único bueno de todo esto es que irula-sensei me salvo y creyó en mi cuando nadie lo había hecho, me sentí tan feliz*

Mientras pensaba alguien llego, cuando se dio cuenta levanto la cabeza pero lo que vio fue un hombre con mascara ambu de zorro de colar blanco con negro con uniforme jounnin, mirándolo fijamente con unos brillantes ojos azules, que solamente mostraban felicidad, y unos cabellos rubios en punta igual que los suyos.

¿Quién eres? Le pregunto Naruto al hombre, mientras Naruto lo analizaba, pero en vez de responder, el pregunto

¿Por qué estas aquí? Digo es muy tarde para los niños para estar afuera deberías estar durmiendo.

¿Y por que te interesa? No es como si alguien se preocuparía si no vuelvo es mas creo que hasta lo festejarían dijo el jinchuriki.

Ese comentario hizo que los ojos del hombre que anteriormente mostraban amabilidad se llenara de furia y el área se lleno de un distinto asesino.

*que esto nunca había sentido esta sensación y sus ojos se nublaron de furia* pensó Naruto un poco asustado. El hombre al parecer se dio cuenta porque sus ojos volvieran a como era antes y el instinto desapareció por completo como si nunca hubiera estado hay.

Tranquilo Naruto no te Hare daño es un promesa dijo el de la mascara de zorro

¿Por qué querías ayudarme, aparte sácate la mascara y dime tu nombre no confío en extraños dijo el Uzumaki.

Este bien dijo el hombre con voz calmada. Entonces se retiro la mascara y lo que vio lo sorprendió, ahí de pie, estaba su héroe, el cuarto hokage aquel que le había dado su varga y le había su vida un infierno.

Soy minato namikaze, tu padre dijo el ahora reconocido cuarto hokage, si lo anterior lo dejo sorprendido, ahora quedo en shock, pero de repente sus ojos de llenaron de lagrimas. Minato viendo esto se agacho y lo abrazo.

Tranquilo mi niño yo te cuidare eran una de las muchas frases que Naruto escuchaba en susurros, cuando por fin se calmo un poco como para poder hablar le pregunto

¿Porque? Por que me convertiste en jinchuriki? Es que acaso no me querías, dime es que acaso por eso me diste esta carga. En ese instante algo dentro de Naruto se rompió, largo el llanto como nunca ante lo había hecho, años de dolor sufrimiento, soledad, tristeza y odio descargado en momento de debilidad. En ese preciso momento minato sintió tristeza, furia, decepción, y un poco de felicidad. Tristeza porque su hijo sufrió mucho, furia por que no cumplieron su deseo, decepción por que se dio cuenta que ellos no valían el sacrificio y felicidad por que de ahora en adelante el estaria con su hijo. Cuando Naruto por fin dejo de llorar, el le pregunto en donde vivía, el rubio mas chico le dio la dirección de su apartamento, y cuando llegaron lo acurruco en la cama y se quedo con el velándolo toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama y recordó lo que había pasado ayer

*no puede ser todo fue un sueño no puede ser justo cuando creí que por fin alguien me quería es un maldito sueño* antes de que se largara a llorar minato entro por la puerta con una bandeja de comida en la mano y al ver las lagrimas sin caer de su hijo frunció el seño

Naruto que pasa por que lloras pregunto minato un poco preocupado.

Lo que pasa es que pensé que había sido un sueño dijo el de marquitas en las mejillas

No fue un sueño Naruto yo me quedare contigo le dijo minato con una sonrisa en su voz

Ahora toma el desayuno que debes ir a la academia dijo minato entregándole la bandeja con comida al rubio mas chico

Esta bien oto-san respondió sin pensar el Uzumaki. Pero cuando minato oyó esa palabra su corazón casi sale del pecho por tanta felicidad

*no puedo creer que una simple palabra pueda provocar tanta felicidad*

Fin del capitulo

Espero que les gustes


	2. Chapter 2

Quería pedir disculpas por algunas faltas de ortografía en el capitulo anterior

Zafir09: no te preocupes que no voy a dejar la historia porque a mi me ha pasado que dejan una historia sin terminar y es un poco feo y gracias por los concejos

Sin mas continuo con la historia

Capitulo 1: la academia y los equipos

Después de comer Naruto se alisto y fue directo a la cocina donde estaba su padre.

Oto-san ya estoy listo dijo Naruto.

Ya vamos le respondió minato, en eso minato se puso un henge, ahora tenia el cabello rojo y ojos violeta.

¿Para que el henge oto-san? Pregunto confundido el jinchuriki.

Pues que pensara la gente si de repente el cuarto hokage anda caminando por el pueblo cuando debería estar muerto.

Si tienes razón contesto un poco avergonzado el Uzumaki.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la academia, cuando llegaron vieron que había muchos padres dejando a sus hijos.

Bueno adiós Naruto, después cuéntame como te fue dijo el ex-hokage

Adiós oto-san respondió el de marquitas

Entro a la academia fue directo al aula y se sentó al lado de sasuke

Estas listo pregunto el pelinegro

Si ya estoy listo respondió el Uzumaki

Iban a continuar hablando cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una pelirosa y a una rubia

Yo llegue primero ino-puerca

En tus sueños frentonas obviamente yo llegue primero y como llegue primero me sentare al lado de sasuke-kun

Claro que no yo me sentare al lado de sasuke-kun

En eso las dos dijeron al unísono ¿con quien te quieres sentar sasuke-kun?, pero cuando miraron se dieron cuenta de que no había lugar de que este estaba ocupado.

Naruto-baka sal mismo de ahí yo me voy a sentar al lado de sasuke-kun dijo Sakura

Pero para sorpresa de todos Naruto ni siquiera se voltio a verla como si no le importara lo que dijera

Sakura tiene razón Naruto-baka sal de ahí ahora mismo le secundo ino a Sakura obteniendo el mismo resultado, pero Justo cuando Sakura le iva a decir algo mas llego iruka-sensei

Hola alumnos hoy les voy a decir sus equipos de gennin pero antes deben saber que esto recién comienza y que les espera muchos peligros hay afuera pero espero que lleven la voluntad de fuego en sus corazones superando cualquier obstáculo en su camino fue el grandioso discurso motivador de iruka-sensei

Bueno empecemos equipo 1…. equipo 7 naruto uzumaki, Sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha; equipo 8 kiba inuzuka; hinata hyuga y shino aburame; equipo 9 sigue en funcionamiento desde el año pasado; equipo 10 shikamaru Nara; ino yamanaka y chouji akimichi eso es todo ahora esperen a sus sensei fue todo lo que dijo iruka antes de irse

El primer sensei en llegar fue sarutobi asuma quien llamo al equipo 10, la segunda sensei fue yuhi kurenai quien llamo al equipo 8 y si fueron llegando todos los sensei dejando solamente al equipo 7 quienes esperaron…. Esperaron y…. esperaron.

Sabes teme ya se quien va a ser nuestro jounnin-sensei dio Naruto de repente

Enserio dobe y quien es según tu contesto sasuke

Pues el tiene la fama de llegar tarde a todos lados, siempre anda leyendo un libro porno y lleva una mascara que le tapa la cara y su nombre es hatake kakashi respondió el rubio

Pero como si decir su nombre lo hubiera invocado apareció el jounnin peli plateado

Saben mi primera impresión de ustedes es que…los odio, los espero en el tejado en 5 minutos dijo kakashi y en un puff de humo desapareció

Los tres gennin se levantaron y fueron directo al tejado tal y como dijo kakashi-sensei

Cuando estuvieron en el tejado, los tres se sentaron quedando todos frente a kakashi-sensei

Bueno que tal si nos presentamos díganme sus nombres, gustos y disgusto y sus sueños empezó a decir kakashi

Por que no empieza usted sensei pregunto Sakura un poco nerviosa

Bueno mi nombre es hatake kakashi mis gusto y disgustos no les interesan, yo no odio a nada en particular y sobre mis sueños nunca había pensado en ellos pero ustedes ya deberían de saberlo porque si no me equivoco el rubio loco ya se lo había dicho no

Apenas termino su presentación todos pensaron solo nos dijo su nombre y una gota de sudor estilo anime resbalo por su sien

A ver tu primero rosada dijo el peliplateado

Sakura lo miro con mala carga antes de comenzar

Pues mi nombre es Sakura haruno mis gustos son…(miro a sasuke) no tengo muchas cosas que no me gusten, lo que odio es a Naruto e ino-cerda y mi sueño es...(devuelta mira a sasuke)

Ahora tu el emo dijo el jounnin

Mi nombre es sasuke uchiha no me gusta casi nada y me disgustan muchas cosas lo que odio es una persona y mi sueño no es un sueño si no una meta y es matar a cierta persona y revivir el clan uchiha dijo el ojinegro

Bueno haber tú el rubio dijo el hatake

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki mi gustos son el ramen y hacer bromas y mis digustos son esperar los tres minutos para que este listo el ramen yo no odio a nada en particular y mi sueño es ser el mejor hokage superando a todos los anteriores dijo el ojiazul

*bueno tenemos una fan, un vengador y un bromista sabelotodo que gran equipo me toco* pensó el de la mascara viendo a los gennin enfrente suyo

Bueno los veo mañana a las 5 de la mañana para su prueba empezó a decir kakashi

Que prueba nosotros ya nos graduamos de la academia le interrumpió Sakura

Bueno esa prueba es para descartar lo que no estarían listos para convertirse gennin esta es para ver quien se convertirá en gennin con una taza de 66% de fracaso, así que los veo mañana para la prueba de supervivencia, ah casi se me olvida no desayunen porque si no lo podrán vomitar después de decir eso el hatake desapareció en una bola de humo dejando solos a los gennin

Bueno nos vemos mañana dijo Naruto

Hasta mañana Naruto dijo Sakura, sakuke en cambio no contesto solo se fue

Fin de este capitulo

Espero que les guste, nos leemos después


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por tardar un poquito más de la cuenta

Sin más aquí continúo con la historia

Capitulo 2: la charla con sarutobi

Después de despedirse de sus compañeros de equipo, naruto se dirigió a su casa para poder estar con su padre; cuando llego y no vio a su padre entro un poco en pánico

Oto-san grito el rubio. De repente minato apareció en la ventana de la habitación asustando al jinchuriki en el proceso.

¿Dónde estabas oto-san? Pregunto naruto

Pues después de dejarte…. Empezó a decir minato

…..flash back…

*bueno ahora que hago, ya se voy a ir a comer ramen, espero que icharaku siga en donde estaba*pensó minato mientras se dirigía al puesto de ramen.

Cuando llego se sentó en unas de las sillas

Que desea señor le pregunto ayane

Pues un miso ramen respondió el ahora pelirrojo (n.a: acuerdensen que tiene un henge)

De repente un ambu apareció detrás del ex–hokage.

El hokage-sama requiere su presencia dijo el ambu con voz monótona

Hay voy respondió despreocupado el namikaze, cuando movió ligeramente la cabeza para atrás el ambu ya no estaba.

Lo siento ayane deciles a tu padre que no voy a comer el ramen ya que hokage-sama me llama se disculpo educadamente minato

Esta bien no se preocupe lo entendemos respondió ayane

Después en la torre hokage

Toc toc toc

Pase dijo hiruzen. La puerta se abrió y atrás apareció un serio minato aun con el henge

Para que me llamo hokage-sama pregunto el ex-hokage de manera respetuosa

En realidad solo quería hacerte una pregunta

Esta bien, pregunte cualquier cosa respondió minato

Solo quiero saber que intensiones tienes con naruto? Pregunto serio sarutobi

Y hasta ahora me llama para preguntarme, yo pudo haberlo matado desde hace dos días y usted no pudo haber hecho nada con cada palabra que salía de la boca de minato un gran instinto asesino llenaba el lugar. En ese momento el gran hiruzen sarutobi el dios shinobi sintió un gran pesar, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura.

¿Lo que quiero sabes es quien eres?, ¿por que tienes un henge? Y ¿por que estas cerca de naruto? Pregunto hiruzen

Con respecto a quien soy pues soy minato namikaze-en ese momento deciso el henge-y estoy cerca de naruto por que es mi hijo dijo de una, un furioso minato

El actual hokage se levantó de golpe de su silla y golpeo el escritorio con tanta fuerza que casi lo rompe

No puede ser si esto es una broma es de muy mal gusto te voy diciendo dijo un alterado sarutobi

Tu crees que es mentira dijo serio el namikaze

La verdad es que no parece mentira, pero ahora lo que quiero saber es como estas vivo?

La verdad no me acuerdo muy bien lo que paso en el momento de hacer el sellado….

…flack back dentro de flash back…..

Todo estaba oscuro pero eso no impedía apreciar 4 personas y un enorme zorro, una de esas personas era un bebe, otra era una mujer de largo cabello rojo y un hombre rubio pero lo impactante era ver que fueron atravesados por una de las garras del enorme zorro de nueve colas impidiendo con esto que el bebe que esta hay no saliera lastimado. Después de despedirse de su bebe y justo cuando iba terminar de sellar al zorro en su querido hijo la voz del shinigami retumbo por todó el lugar

Saben todavía no es su tiempo y por eso les digo que cuiden muy bien de el que va a ser la salvación para el resto del mundo y una luz blanca segó todo el lugar dejando solamente al bebe llorando por la perdida de sus padres o eso creía

….Fin Del flash back dentro Del flash back….

Después de eso desperté a las afuera de konoha, camine por horas hasta que por casualidad pase por la academia y ver a mi hijo solo sentado en el columpio termino de relatar minato

Así que eso fue lo que paso y como se lo tomo naruto? Pregunto el sandaime

Pues muy bien aunque en un principio creía que yo era un sueño, pero ahora lo que quiero saber es como permitiste que mi hijo estuviera solo reprocho de repente minato.

Cuando termino el ataque del kyubi danzo dio a conocer su estatus de jinchuriki y ahí no mas todo el pueblo pidió matarlo y como yo fui a retomar el puesto de hokage hice una ley que dice si alguien habla sobre su estatus de jinchuriki será condenado a muerte, eso hizo que la nueva generación no sepa su estado pero cada vez que los niños se acercaban a naruto los padres le regañaban y a causa de eso ahora nadie quiere juntarse con el; eso sin contar la paliza que le dan cada vez que es su cumpleaños, pero yo le puso una guardia ambu desde entonces así que ya nadie le puede hacer daño, pero la primera vez que paso yo mismo iba haber al niño y al verlo me dio tanta rabia que mate como a 30 civiles y 10 ninjas termino de relatar hiruzen

Ya veo con que eso paso dijo minato de repente en un estado demasiado serio

Ahora lo que quiero es mi casa, la herencia de naruto y que nadie sepa que yo estoy vivo eso incluye al consejo ordeno minato

Esta bien dijo igual de serio sarutobi

Bueno no vemos mañana sarutobi

…..fin del flack back….

Y eso fue lo que hice término de relatar el mayor al jinchuriki

Así que hablaste con jiji respondió naruto-sabes oto-san ya tengo equipo

En eso naruto se puso a relatarle todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

Con esto termino el cap

Espero que le gustes y porfis dejen comentarios


End file.
